Meapless in Seattle
by Zoakdo
Summary: Phineas starts noticing Isabella and wants to understand these new feelings. All he has to deal with now is a group of evil geniuses that want to take over the universe.
1. Meapless in Seattle

Author's long, drawn out note no one wants to read: Hello all. thanks for at least trying this story. If any of you had the patience to watch the credits of the episode The Chronicles of Meap (8% of the target audience), you should know what this is based off. Also  
**SPOILER ALERT** This is a Phinabella story with character death **END SPOILER ALERT**. I hope you all enjoy it and tell me if you do. And if you don't, tell that you don't and why. And, just to clear up any future questions, Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella are thirteen. Now enjoy *Flys away to Agent P theme song*

Meapless in Seattle

_Danville_

"Whatcha doin'," Isabella asked as she walked into the backyard of the Flynn-Fletcher family's house to see the oblivious object of her affection and his stepbrother working on yet another crazy contraption. Ever since the summer two years ago, the brothers had been making inventions nonstop. Currently, they were typing on a computer connected to a large metal box that would look out of place anywhere else but oddly seemed to fit in here.

"Hi Isabella," Phineas said, turning away from the screen while Ferb continued his work. "We're making a headband that, when worn, will grant a person knowledge of all of Earth's martial arts moves," He explained. Suddenly, a ding came from the large box. A tray slid out, containing a dozen different headbands, each a different color. Ferb hopped over and grabbed the green one.

"Alright, they're done," Phineas said, taking the blue one for himself. "Want to give it a try?" Phineas asked, turning to Isabella and tossing the pink one towards her.

"Okay," she said, unsure of herself as she tied the band around her forehead. Suddenly, a fist was flying towards her face. With motions she had never even seen, let alone practiced, she grabbed the wrist a spun it, spinning her attacker's body as well, and pinned it to his back. In another swift movement, his leg shot out, sweeping her feet off the ground. She let go and back flipped away. While she had done something similar in her gymnastics class, that move was beyond anything she done before. Only when she paused did she realize that Phineas was the one that attacked her.

"These work great!" Phineas exclaimed. He ducked just in time to dodge Ferb's flying sidekick. He tried to elbow Ferb in the chest when he landed, but found himself blocked. He was about to throw a punch with his other hand, but suddenly needed to use it to block Isabella's own roundhouse. The three humped apart, sizing each other up, trying to formulate attack plans with there new found knowledge. A few seconds later, they flew back into the fray, smiling and laughing (on the inside in Ferb's case) as their battle continued.

&?&?&?&?&?

_Somewhere in the atmosphere above Danville_

"Now do you see? I have won! You have lost!" Mitch yelled to the small, struggling figure of Meap as he was dropped into a padded cell fifty feet below the main room of the space station. He laughed maniacally as he closed the door, shutting Meap in endless darkness. He fiddled with his moustache/translator as he approached several monitors. "Soon, very soon, my plans will come to fruition. I spent two years rotting in that cell, but I will have my revenge on this pitiful planet. And then, the universe!" he cried out as his dramatic music soundtrack started playing and his cheesy lighting shorted out, causing a great flash before blacking out the whole space station. Just before going blank, the images of Phineas, Ferb, Candace, and Isabella appeared on the screens.

&?&?&?&?&?

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc._

"Man, can that platypus sure throw a punch," the evil professor complained as he put on one of his old pairs of steak specs to cover his black eye.

"Maybe you should stop giving him so many chances to beat you?" Norm suggested, appearing fairly silently for a massive, annoying robot.

"Well, isn't everybody a critic. You know, it's not easy being an evil genius. Why don't you try beating Perry the platypus?" Heinz complained, standing to face his creation.

"I already did. Then you freed him because I didn't do it right." Norm said, a screen appearing on his chest, showing the described event.

"Shut up! What do you know? You're just a robot!" the doctor yelled. Before this elevated into a fight (and a full body cast for Doof), an alarm went off on one of his many computers. He gave one last glare at his robot before running over to his machine. There, it showed that a UFO was above Danville. "Just what I need," Dr. Doofenshmirtz muttered as he walked back over to his robot. "Norm, spaceship form."

"Is that any way to ask for a favor?" he asked in a way that seriously made Heinz want to disassemble him.

"Please," he hissed under his breath, feeling himself die a little. The robot complied, transforming into a high-speed space ship around his creator. It wasn't long until they were streaking across the sky, leaving a vapor trail in their wake. Once they were near the ship that looked like a cloud from below, a tractor beam shot out, encasing Norm. Dr. D. tried to escape, but to no avail. He sighed and pulled out his lucky ray gun. When Norm was set down, Heinz burst out, pointing his ray gun at his kidnapper. "You!" he yelled, recognizing Mitch.

"You're that sock guy!" Mitch yelled back. He groaned inwardly. This is just what he needed after getting the power back on. "What are you doing here?"

"I have a name. I am Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, the greatest evil mind the universe has ever known," he declared, lowering the gun and placing a hand to his chest, looking very smug about his declaration.

"What are you talking about? I'm the greatest evil mind this universe has ever known," Mitch said angrily, preparing to attack. Dr. Doofenshmirtz readied himself, ready to get into a fight like a kid on the playground angry over something stupid.

"Stop!" a mechanical voice sounded as a door opened.

"Collin!"

"Balloony?"

"Yes," the voice said again. Standing before the two villains was a large, mechanical suit with a balloon with a face drawn on it floating where the head should be, the string attached to the machine. "We shouldn't fight. I have an idea that could benefit all of us," the balloon started, piquing the interest of the other two.

&?&?&?&?&?

_Back in Danville_

Phineas collapsed to the ground near with Ferb and Isabella. They were all breathing hard, smiles still on their faces.

"It seems that while our martial arts abilities are increased, our stamina is drained many times faster," Ferb said, completing his statement for the day. The friends remained sprawled on the yard until a gentle breathing was heard from Ferb.

"He was up all night working on these," Phineas said, sitting up to see his sleeping step brother.

"These are amazing," Isabella commented as she removed her headband. "Mind if I keep one?"

"Sure. We have more than enough," Phineas responded, gesturing to the tray with plenty more headbands. He flopped back to the ground, looking to the sky. He was grateful for all that he had. He had a step brother that was a perfect match for him, a brain that was unparalleled by almost anyone, and a best friend that he could turn to for almost anything. However, he had problems he wished would be explained. What was this new feeling of his stomach tightening up and the self-consciousness that came with it? Even more confusing was why he only felt this way when he was with Isabella. While this bothered him and he didn't know anyone he was comfortable talking to about this, he just decided that eventually it would resolve itself.

"So Phineas," Isabella started, moving over until she was right next to him, "what are you going to do tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure yet," he responded. He looked up and saw she had her legs pulled and arms wrapped around them. She looked off to the distance, letting the wind blow her hair back slightly as the evening sun gave her skin a golden tint. Phineas looked away as the strange feeling returned. _What am I doing!_ He screamed at himself. _This is Isabella. ISABELLA! We're just friends. Just friends… _he thought, realizing that this thought was hurting him far more than it should. "What about you?"

"I don't know either," she responded. She turned and faced him, her soft gaze melting his heart. "I think I'll just tag along with you," she said, making all of Phineas's self control immediately divert from their normal tasks to keep him from giving into this desire to kiss her right then.

"Phineas! Ferb! Time for dinner!" his mom called from the house. Ferb sat straight up at the sound of the dinner call. Phineas jumped up at well, a mixture of relief and disappointment at the shattering of this magical moment.

"See ya' tomorrow Isabella," he said as he ran back to the house, Ferb right behind him. She watched him leave, wishing his mom had waited or, even better, completely forgotten to get Phineas. Then they could've been together longer. She just shook those thoughts from her head, knowing this was a completely one-sided affection. Just as she was leaving, she heard a popping sound. She turned to see Perry where the machine had been, the headbands scattered around him.

"Oh, there you are Perry," she said before she went back to her house. It was a restless night for both her and Phineas, both dreaming of what might've happened if their moment could've continued.


	2. Meap Throat

Meap Throat

_Mitch's Space Station a week later_

"So, basically, with what we've created, we could take over the entire tri state area?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz said to the mustachioed alien and robot with a balloon head.

"No you simpleton! Together, we could take over the entire universe. All we need to do is make a show of force before the rest of this planet falls into place," Mitch responded.

"And if we target the tri state area, we will rid ourselves of both of your biggest opponents," Colloony (Collin/Balloony's new name) added on. "We have already made the robots we will need to invade. All the three of us need to do now is guard the command center here in the space station."

"I like it," Heinz responded. "Just let me go back to my building to get some of my inventions," he told his allies as he left the room.

"We can't tell him about the real objective, can we?" Mitch said, turning to Colloony.

"No. He's too soft to allow us to wipe out everyone in the city," the machine responded. "As long as we don't allow him to watch what goes on, we'll be fine."

"I hope you're right," Mitch said as he walked over to the command center for the invasion. He pressed a single button, launching several buildings disguised as clouds out of the space station. They flew out and landed a few miles away from Danville, surrounding the city.

"The invasion starts now," Mitch said, pressing a few more buttons. Inside the building, robots started building more assault robots. In twenty-four hours time, these machines would overrun the tri state area, killing everyone there.

&?&?&?&?&?

_Flynn-Fletcher Backyard_

"Whatcha doin'?" Isabella asked Phineas as Ferb ran around examining what looked like a wheeless car.

"It's a hovercraft," Phineas replied as he jumped inside and started fiddling with some controls. It took only a few seconds for it to rise twenty feet in the air. He returned to the ground and opened the side door. "It works great Ferb!" he exclaimed as he hopped out. His brother only responded with a thumbs-up.

"Can we ride in it?" Isabella asked, approaching the contraption.

"Sure, come on in," he said, reentering the vehicle. The three buckled themselves in as Phineas prepared to take off.

"Phineas, what are you doing!?" Candace yelled as she jumped into the hovercraft.

"We built a hovercraft," he answered.

"Oh, when mom sees this, you are going to be so busted," she threatened as she pulled out her cell phone. As she dialed her mom's number, Phineas took off.

&?&?&?&?&?

_Johnson's house_

"Oh, excuse me," Linda told the other members of the book club as she picked up her phone and walked to a different room. "Yes Candace?" she asked as she answered.

"AAAGGGHHH!!!" Candace screamed.

"I'm hanging up!" Linda responded, closing the phone. "I swear, that girl is driving me to an early grave," Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher muttered as she turned off her cell phone.

_Perry's hideout_

"Good afternoon Agent P.," Major Monogram told the platypus agent. "The evil Dr. Doofenshmirtz is up to his old tricks. He's created a self piloting hovercraft. We've prepared a hovercraft of your own to deal with it. It is necessary that you take down that ship. Good luck Agent P. We're counting on you." Perry saluted his superior officer as he bounded for the hovercraft prepared for him. It was much larger than usual and had tinted windows covering the cockpit. He flew off, approaching where his arch enemy's creation was.

_Phineas and Ferb's hovercraft_

"Phineas, stop this thing right now!" Candace demanded once Phineas slowed down to take a better look at the land they were over.

"But Candace, we're miles from Danville. It would take hours to walk back home," Phineas explained.

"Then take us back home so I can bust you!" she ordered.

"Alright Candace, just wait while-" Phineas began to say, but Ferb distracted him by shaking his brother's shoulder and pointing to one of the devices on the dashboard. "There's something approaching us that's much faster than we are," he said. All four of the passengers turned around to see a larger hovercraft with tinted windows pulling up behind them. They watched for a second before they saw flashes on either side of the cockpit. Less than an instant later, bullets ripped through the windows of the hovercraft.

"They're shooting at us!!!" Isabella screamed, dropping to her knees and covering her head with her hands.

"Phineas, get us out of here!" Candace demanded as she dived towards the left door, the sheet of metal making her feel safer.

"I will! Just hold on tight!" he commanded as he spun the wheel, sending them hurtling off to the left. The bullets stopped for a second, but resumed as the pursuer aimed at them again. He turned again, sending them straight up. He did every maneuver he could, but the attacker was just as good a pilot as Phineas. "Ferb, you ready!?" Phineas asked in panic as more bullets hit them. His stepbrother just nodded as he pulled out a machine pistol. Just before Ferb could take a shot through the back window, bullets hit their left side. The door fell open, sending Candace tumbling out. Ferb dropped his gun and jumped to exit. He grabbed his sister's hand with one hand a seat with the other.

"Isabella!" Phineas yelled. Isabella looked up from her ball to see Ferb's gun right next to her. Seeing how much danger they were all in, she resorted to the last thing she ever wanted to do. She grabbed the gun and stood up, releasing a hail of bullets into the window of the attacker. She ducked down when she saw most of the cockpit's windows shattering.

"You did it!" Phineas cried out. She peeked over her seat to see the other hovercraft flying away. They slowed to a stop and pulled Candace back inside. None of them said a word as they returned to Danville. However, just outside town, the engine died, crashing the hovercraft into a lake where sank to the bottom. While no one was hurt, the already badly shaken group of friends/siblings found it far more terrifying than it should have been.

&?&?&?&?&?

_Perry's hovercraft_

Perry shook his head in disbelief as he pulled into his hideout. _Why would they send me to kill them? They can't be in league with Doofenshmirtz, could they?_ He asked himself as he exited the damaged hovercraft.

"Agent P., did you take down the hovercraft," Major Monogram asked the O.W.C.A.'s best agent. He shook his head no. "What was wrong?" his obviously angry commander. All Perry did in response was hold up a picture of Phineas, Ferb, and Candace.

"Agent P., believe me, we didn't want to resort to this, but we had no choice. Doofenshmirtz has prepared a massive assault on the entire city. He would only call it off if you killed these four," he tried to explain. "Try to understand. It was either the lives of these four, or the lives of everyone in Danville," he said in a desperate attempt to justify his actions. "We'll need you to kill them."

Perry just angrily made the only sound he could as he furiously shook his head. "Please Agent P., you must!" he almost begged the agent, but he wouldn't give in. "You either kill them, or I want your hat on my desk!" he yelled as Perry sent his chair sailing into the screen, shattering his higher up's image. He ran back to the new hovercraft and took off, headed for some far off location only he knew where was.

&?&?&?&?&?

_Flynn-Fletcher Backyard_

Phineas wrapped his arm around Isabella's shoulders as they sat underneath the tree that so many inventions and ideas have been born under. However, now he was trying to calm down his best friend after someone had tried to kill them while his brother went to "prepare" for something. "It's okay Isabella. We'll be fine."

"How can you know that?" she asked through tear filled eyes that broke Phineas's heart. "You didn't know someone was going to try to kill us today. How do you know they won't try it again?"

"I don't," he responded, turning away. "But I can promise you that I'll always try to protect you." Isabella's heart skipped a beat when she heard this cheesy, over used line.

"Really?" was all she could muster to ask.

"Really," he responded, looking back at her. Their eyes held each other's gaze for so long before either of them noticed their faces were moving closer. Isabella could feel Phineas's breath on her lips when they heard the backdoor open. Their faces flew apart, red with embarrassment. Ferb was walking towards them, a tray in his hands. He sat down in front of them, placing the tray down. There was a variety of tasty, unhealthy food ranging from fast food burgers to ice cream to sour gummy worms and everything in between. This was the first time Phineas and Isabella realized how hungry they were. With little to no care for their health, they dug into the comfort food. A little bit later, they were done eating and decided to head to their homes.

"I saw you two," Ferb told his brother when they entered their house, terrifying Phineas. He had always known that Ferb liked Isabella. "It's okay. I approve."

"Are…are you sure?" Phineas asked, but his step brother was already walking away. He felt like all the barriers between him and Isabella were gone when he suddenly mentally punched himself. There was still the largest barrier between them. He would have to be sure of her feelings before he could admit that he had fallen in love with Isabella Garcia-Shapiro.


	3. Meap, Myself, and I

Author's Notes: Here it is, chapter 3. I'm glad I got reviews, though the opinion on this story is highly varied. I hope you will either continue to review or start to review because your reviews make me want to keep writing. Enjoy episode 42 of The Chronicles of Meap.

Meap, Myself, and I

_Candace's Room_

"I'm telling you Stace, someone tried to kill me and my brothers yesterday," Candace told her best friend.

"Sure," Stacey replied, not really paying attention as she browsed trough one of shoe magazines.

"We were flying in their hover-thingy when someone flew towards us and shot at us. We were almost killed," Candace explained while madly flailing her arms in an attempt to describe the event but just made her look like she was trying to break out of a straightjacket (like every other day).

"Candace, obviously you're having some issues. Why don't you go to the End the War rally downtown?" Stacey suggested, actually putting down her magazine. "Jeremy's band will be playing."

"What? Jeremy is going to be there?" she spun around forgetting the attempt on her life yesterday and becoming ecstatic. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I had this crazy idea you were going to freak out," Stacey responded, rolling her eyes. Sometimes she wondered about her choice of best friend.

"Come on, let's go!" Candace yelled, grabbing her friend's hand and running for the door. It wasn't long until the pair were running towards downtown, one for Jeremy and the other to avoid boredom.

_Isabella's house_

"Good morning," Phineas said to Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro when she opened the door. "Is Isabella here?"

"Of course Phineas. She's right upstairs in her room," she told him, moving aside for him to enter.

"Thanks," he said as he bolted past and up the stairs. Even though Isabella and he had been friends for years, he had been in her very few times. The last was probably last summer. He nervously knocked on the door, unsure of what may happen today.

"Yes?" Isabella's voice sounded from inside the room.

"It's me," Phineas responded. He heard a surprised yelp from inside followed by a crashing sound. "You alright in there?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine" she quickly responded. She opened the door to let her friend in; obviously surprised he would come over. "So, what's up?"

"I wanted to talk to you about yesterday," he started. Even with what happened yesterday, the first thing she thought of was their almost kiss. Her face turned red and she looked away. "I'm really sorry I put you danger like that."

"Oh," she said, disappointed he didn't want to talk about them. _Stupid Isabella. He doesn't feel that way about you_ she thought. "It's okay. You didn't mean to and we're alive," she responded, quite flustered as she waved her, signaling it was no big deal.

"I'm glad you're feeling better," Phineas replied. _She was so uncomfortable just then. She must remember how I almost forced a kiss on her. God, I'm such an ass_ Phineas thought. They sat in an awkward silence for much longer than it actually was.

"So, yesterday…" Isabella began, trying to figure out how to bring up the almost kiss "when we were under the tree," she turned red again.

"You mean when we almost…?" Phineas asked

"Yeah," she replied, unable to look at him.

"What...did you want to know?" he asked slowly as if he was unsure what he should say.

"I need to know," she said, turning almost crimson from embarrassment. "Did you want to?" she suddenly turned to face him, her eyes pleading to Phineas. He knew he couldn't lie to her when she was looking at him like this.

"Isabella," he started, ever slightly moving closer to her, "I-" he was cut off by the sound of the door opening, they turned to see Ferb wearing a backpack entering the room. He walked over to the bed and put down the pack, completely unaware of what he had just interrupted. Isabella looked at him, wanting to thank her friend and snap his neck at the same time. He pulled out what looked like a ribbon attached to a rod that was used in gymnastics. He handed this to Isabella, earning himself a confused look. Ferb took out a block of wood and grabbed the end of the ribbon. He pushed the edge into the block and it slid right through. Phineas and Isabella watched in amazement as Ferb cut the block in two with the ribbon.

"Why would we need this!?" Isabella exclaimed.

"He's been really worried lately," Phineas tried to explain, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "He's been making weapons like that machine pistol he used yesterday in case we ever need to protect ourselves."

"So you getting me ready to kill people!?" she yelled, pushing Phineas off of her and backing away from these strange people that looked like her friend and the boy she loved.

"We don't want you to kill people, it's just we just don't-"

"Don't what? Don't want to get our own hands dirty? Don't want to get involved? Don't want Isabella to retain some youth and innocence? Don't what?" she angrily asked, seeming like she was about to use the ribbon on the two of them.

"We don't want to lose you," Phineas replied, causing Isabella to suddenly snap back to reality. Ever since yesterday, she had been anxious and paranoid. Now she was snapping at Phineas and Ferb for trying their best to protect her. "And honestly, we would rather a random killer was dead than you."

"Phineas," she began her apology, unsure the best way to apologize for going on a psychotic rant.

"Never mind Isabella," he said, turning away. "We'll see you later," Phineas left, followed by Ferb after the blade ribbon was placed on her bed. Isabella just dropped to the ground, tears threatening to flow out like faucets. Five minutes ago, she had felt closer to Phineas than ever before. Now, he probably thought she was crazy and didn't appreciate his attempts to protect her. She stopped trying to stop the tears and did her best not to throw up.

&?&?&?&?&?

_Flynn-Fletcher Backyard_

"Do you think we're going to far?" Phineas asked his silent step-brother. He shook his head as he pressed a secret button on the tree, opening the door to an elevator. The brothers stepped in and rode it down, Phineas shuffling nervously. This secret hideout he and Ferb had built a year ago was their best kept secret. Only Baljeet knew about it. It was similar to a superhero's hideout with an ever increasing armory thanks to Ferb. He hated hiding it, but he didn't want to put Isabella in anymore danger. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if she died because of him. When the elevator stopped and opened up, they saw Baljeet working furiously at the main terminal.

"What's going on Baljeet?" Phineas asked, running over to his friend's side.

"Fifteen new major power sources appeared twenty-three hours, forty-eight minutes ago. I've finally been able to pinpoint their locations. They're located at various points surrounding Danville," he explained as he continued to type.

"Any idea what they are?" Phineas asked, jumping to his own computer whole Ferb ran to the back.

"None. However, they're defiantly doing mass production of something," Baljeet explained. Ten minutes later, Phineas had live satellite feeds of all of the locations. Each one just seemed like a house, but power signals implied there were vast structures beneath each.

"There's no above ground movement yet," Phineas reported. He spent a minute waiting, seeing nothing happen. "It doesn't look like anything's going to happen soon," he commented. As the words left his mouth, the front doors of each house fell away, allowing robots to file out. Each one was vaguely humanoid shaped, but had machine guns for hands. "What the hell are those!?" Phineas yelled, jumping out of his seat. Baljeet pulled the image on Phineas moniter to the large one he was using. He watched as an apparently endless stream of robots left the houses, everyone headed for town. He pulled back the video feed and watched the front of each group. As they reached town, they stretched out their hands and began firing their guns. The two boys watched in horror as bullets ripped through the edge of town, hitting buildings, cars, and people.

"Oh my God," Phineas breathed. The first thing that came to mind wasn't any of the people on screen. All he could think about then was protecting Isabella. Without any more words, Phineas grabbed his long knife that seemed more like a short sword and was in the elevator. When he was gone, Ferb ran in to see what was happening only to see the horror showing on the monitors.

"I think Danville has just been invaded."


	4. The City That Never Meaps

The City That Never Meaps

_Isabella's room_

Isabella was sitting on her bed, only slightly sniffling. She rolled the new ribbon around in her hands, being careful not to cut herself on the new thing. _I need to apologize_ she thought, remembering what she had said to Phineas. _Why can't we just be happy together?_ she asked herself as Phineas threw open her door.

"Isabella," Phineas said, more panicked than she had ever heard before.

"Phineas, I'm really sorry about earlier," she told him. She was shocked when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards the door. "What are you doing?!"

"Isabella, please trust me," Phineas almost begged her. She stared at him for a quick instant before resigning herself to him.

"I do," she replied. The couple ran from her house, not even bothering to speak with her mom. They went straight to Phineas's backyard where he opened up the tree elevator, amazing Isabella. Not even bothering to explain himself, he pulled her in and sent them down into the depths of the yard. He wasn't even aware of how nervous/comfortable Isabella was with him holding her close to him. All Phineas cared about was her being safe (and her pushed against him wasn't unwanted). When the doors opened, she was amazed of the sprawling hideout. Her admiration lasted only a second until she saw what was playing on the monitors. Police officers were shooting at robots with machine gun arms while rushing civilians to safety.

"You brought me here to watch a movie?" she asked, confused what the big deal could be.

"This isn't a movie," Phineas said, stepping out of the elevator. "This is live footage of what's happening around Danville right now."

"No. You're lying," she mumbled as Phineas walked over to the monitors where Baljeet was still working.

"I wish I was," Phineas replied, hesitantly letting go of her as he set to work on the computer.

"I've located the source controlling the robots," Baljeet told them, not even looking away from his work. Phineas pulled up the image of a space station on a cloud.

"That's Mitch's space station!" Isabella exclaimed.

"So he's behind this," Phineas mumbled. Phineas and Baljeet worked in silence while Isabella supported herself on Phineas's chair, unable to look away from the horror unfolding in front of them. Suddenly, a larger platform dropped into the center of the room. Ferb, Buford, Irving, Django, and the Fireside Girls were all there, a mixture of fear and determination in all of their eyes.

"Baljeet, we're going to get ready," Ferb said, leading the group to the armory.

"What is he talking about?" Phineas asked the Indian boy.

"He's getting them ready to fight," Baljeet responded.

"What!?!" Phineas yelled, jumping to his feet. "I thought we were going to save them, not send them to their deaths!"

"We're going to save everyone we can. They'll hold off the robots while you and Ferb head to the space station," he explained.

"Ferb and I need to stay here to help you," Phineas objected.

"Actually, that's what we're here for," Django said. Phineas spun around, seeing him and Irving getting ready to use the computers. Both had a headset on and Django was handing Baljeet one.

"This is way too hard for you guys," Phineas said, becoming shakey with his excuses.

"I've been training these two for the past year," Baljeet interjected. "They're not as good as you, but they're good enough."

"But-" Phineas tried to say, but Isabella put a hand on his shoulder, pulling him away. Reluctantly, he followed. When they were in a corner away from everyone and out of earshot, Isabella began to speak.

"Why do you want to abandon Danville so badly?" she asked quietly. It wasn't an attack or insult. She asked it as a straight up question.

"I don't want to abandon this town. I love it here. It's just…" Phineas trailed off, not wanting to finish the thought. He was unaware when Isabella placed her hands on his shoulders and moved almost uncomfortably close.

"You can tell me anything Phineas. Being friends forever entitles at least that," she almost whispered. _Friends…_ they both thought with an equal level of disgust.

"I want to protect you more," he replied, wrapping his arms around her. She stood in shock for several moments before returning the hug.

"You can't abandon everything because of me. I promise you I'll be safe, so you can go be a hero," she told him.

"Alright," he finally said, letting go of Isabella, hoping this wouldn't be their last hug. "Just be safe."

"I will," she replied, though it was a lie and both of them knew it. If her friends would lay everything on the line to protect Danville, so would they.

"You lovebirds coming!?" Adyson called out. Isabella and Phineas realized everyone was looking at them. Buford and the Fireside Girls were equipped with a variety of weapons and were wearing body armor. Ferb was waiting by a hovercraft similar to the one that crashed yesterday, his gaze on Phineas. Phineas ran to him while Isabella went to Baljeet.

"What should I do?" she asked as Phineas and Ferb started checking the vehicles instruments. Baljeet pointed to a small open hatch in the back of the hovercraft. "Really?"

"They'll need help, but Phineas is way too stubborn to allow that," he explained as he gave her the blade ribbon. She gave him a smile as she took it and a semi automatic pistol Gretchen was handing her as she ran for the hovercraft. She silently rolled into hatch as it closed and the hovercraft took off, flying through the hole made by the platform earlier.

"Alright everyone!" Baljeet started once his friends were gone. "We need to rescue as many people as possible and hold off the robots until Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella can stop the production. I've learned that City Hall is being used as a safe zone, so direct people there," he explained, receiving grim nods from his ragtag bunch of troops. "Django, Irving, and I will be here monitoring you and providing assistance. We'll communicate through your headsets. Are there any questions?"

"Can we go now?" Adyson asked, impatiently tapping the AK-47 she had on the ground.

"Yeah," he said as his friends filed onto the platform. "One more thing," he said, halting Django from raising the platform. "You may be rescuing the town, but don't be heroes. Isabella will kill me if any one of you doesn't come back."

"To be honest, I'd be more worried about you Shorty," Buford said with a friendly smile. Django pressed the button, raising the platform into the backyard. As it rose, Ginger winked at her crush. Baljeet just smiled sadly, unsure if they would ever see any of them again.

"Why didn't we give Phineas and Ferb headsets? Now we have no idea what's going on with them," Irving shouted, already freaking out.

"They'll be in that space station soon and all the electronic waves up there would interfere with the transmission. All we can do is have faith," Baljeet responded, calmly putting on his own headset. "Alright everyone, let's save the city!"


	5. Can't Buy Meap Love

Can't Buy Meap Love

_Downtown Danville_

"Hurry up Stacey," Candace said as she continued to run for the rally. Suddenly, the sound of many firing guns filled the air, followed closely by screams. Candace stopped in her tracks as Stacey caught up to her.

"What's happening?" Stacey asked, pulling close to her friend. Then they realized the sound was coming from where the rally was.

"Jeremy!" Candace yelled, running for the rally. Stacey followed her friend, knowing she would kill herself soon if no one protected her. A large group of panicked people ran by, some pushing others to the ground to get away. If Stacey and Candace didn't push themselves to the wall, they would've been trampled. They turned the corner to see Jeremy and his band, some civilians, as well as some police officers backed against the stage. Approaching from the other side were robots with machine gun arms. Candace tried to approach them, but Stacey grabbed her collar and pulled her back around the corner. Just as they were disappearing, bullets ripped through the space Candace had been in seconds ago.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Stacey hissed, holding back her friend as she peeked around the corner. The police officers would occasionally pop up to take a shot at the robots, but the several shots it took to take one down meant they were getting close. Soon, they were only fifteen feet away from the makeshift bunker.

"Let me go help them," Candace demanded, fighting her friend's grip.

"Do what? Get turned into Swiss cheese," she said, more serious than she's ever been before. "Just wait."

"But-" Candace tried to argue, but Stacey put her hand across her mouth. She watched as one robot got right over where the men were laying. Before it could shoot, Jeremy, using his guitar like a sword, took off the robot's head. He had to jump back down as bullets flew at him and the robot body almost fell on him. The group of robots moved closer, believing that they couldn't be beaten as a group. When it seemed like all hope was lost, a giant explosion occurred in the middle of the robot group. Robot parts flew all around as the front lines seemed to be cut down by an invisible blade. All the robots that were trying to reach cover suddenly had their heads explode.

"What just happened," Jeremy muttered, standing up as the last robot went down. He looked up to the top of a nearby building and saw some of Phineas's friends. There was the big bully with a rocket launcher, the Fireside Girl that had the red headband with a machine gun, and the Fireside Girl with the glasses putting down a sniper rifle. "Thanks!" he yelled to them.

"It's unsafe here!" the glasses girl called, still feeling a need to state the obvious. "City hall is being used as a bunker! You should make your way there!" The police officers looked surprised that this was coming from a thirteen year-old, but she was holding a gun at least ten times stronger than theirs', so they stayed quiet as the kids ran off across the rooftops. Jeremy watched them for a few seconds before running after them. "I'll catch up with you later!" he called to his band as he ran off. Coltrane looked ready to follow him, but decided against it. He wanted to, but he couldn't risk his life so easily.

"Coltrane!" Stacey called out, running to him.

"Stacey, you're all right," he said, putting his arms around her. In recent months, their relationship had grown to be the exact mirror of Candace and Jeremy's.

"Where did Jeremy go?" Candace asked him frantically.

"He ran off after the people that did this," he responded. "You're going to follow him?"

"Of course," she replied. "Aren't you?" she asked, wondering why his best friend wasn't with him

"No," he sadly answered. "I'm all my little brother and sister have. I can't risk my life when it would leave them alone."

"Alright. I'll make sure to bring him back alive then," she told him. Before she could run off, one of the cops stopped her.

"Are you suicidal?" he angrily asked her. "Those robots will kill you."

"Just like how they almost did to you before a trio of tweens came to save you," Candace snapped back, making the officer retreat in shame. She glared at him before running away like Jeremy did.

"Crazy kids. What are they hoping to accomplish?" another police officer said to his comrade.

"Just the safety of our city and all of our lives," Coltrane interjected, doing his best not punch the lights out of the cops. "Let's go Stace," he told his close friend. The couple took off running for City Hall. The cops shook their heads and tried to get everyone else to cooperate, but Miles, the drummer for Jeremy's band, took off after Coltrane.

"Stupid kids," the cop muttered, watching the trio leave.

&?&?&?&?&?

_Ferb's hovercraft_

"You ready Ferb?" Phineas asked as they approached the space station. His step brother just pulled out an automatic pistol. While the brothers piloted the ship towards the space station, they were unaware of the bow wearing stowaway in the back. Isabella wasn't listening to the brothers. Her mind was in the process of destroying itself.

_He said he loves the town, but he wants to protect me more. Does that mean he loves me more than this town?_ she wondered, almost wishing to be fighting robots in order to get her brain to stop. _So he loves me like a city? Or does he LOVE me? But if he loves me, why didn't he kiss me before? But I was reading an article yesterday that says guys may act like they like a girl to get close to one of her friends, so maybe he likes someone else. Or could he be trying to get close to me do to some bet? Maybe Ferb wants him to? Could it possibly be…_ she continued to wonder. When she felt eh ship come to the ground, she decided now was her chance. She opened the hatch she had entered the hovercraft from and rolled out, gun at the ready. She glanced around; seeing they were in the same room they were in when Mitch first captured them. The only people there were a shocked Phineas and relieved Ferb.

"Isabella!" Phineas shouted, running up to her. "Why are you here?"

"I came to help you guys. You'll need backup, right?" she responded cheerfully considering the circumstances.

"You need to go back," Phineas ordered her, grabbing her wrist and puling her to the hovercraft.

"No," she barked back, pulling back her hand. The two friends glared at each waiting for one to give in. "If you don't let me come with you, then I'll go through this place on my own."

"You can't do that! It's too dangerous!" Phineas yelled, shocked that she would be willing to do such a thing.

"I want to save Danville. You can't stop me from doing this," she explained.

"Just let her come Phineas. She'll be safer if you can watch over her constantly," Ferb said to his step brother. "Also, it's not a bad idea to have three people."

"If it looks dangerous, run away," Phineas told her. Isabella nodded, but again both of them knew that was a lie. All three of them pulled on the lightweight bulletproof armor Ferb had designed and drew their automatic pistols. Each also grabbed a special supply pack with strange medicine as well as some different kinds of grenades. As quietly as they could, they began to move through the halls, guns at the ready. The longer they went without seeing anyone/anything, the more anxious they became. After five minutes Isabella was ready to shoot her gun just to draw robots there and end the suspense. They turned the corner and saw probably twenty robots in a room large enough to be considered a throne room.

"Let's go," Phineas said, aiming into the room with Ferb and Isabella at his side. A robot turned and saw them only to have its head ripped to pieces a few seconds later. The robots tried to return fire, but were quickly cut down. In fifteen seconds, every robot was down.

"We really owe Adyson a lot now, don't we?" Phineas asked his brother as they replaced the empty clips in their guns. The green haired shooter nodded, a small blush coming to his face at the mention of Adyson. It went away quickly, but Isabella noticed it. _Gretchen is going to be pissed_ she realized. She shook away the thought, knowing that in the middle of the invasion of her home city was not the time to be thinking about relationships.

"Quite a bit of trouble you kids are causing," a metallic voice sounded. One of the side doors opened, revealing what Isabella and Phineas thought to be strange and what Ferb thought to be an abomination: a robot with two long, doubled-sided energy spears. The creepy part was that its head was a balloon with a strange face drawn on it. Ferb raised his gun and released a rain of bullets on the things. Faster than any of them could perceive, one of the spears was raised and began spinning until it was a blur. When Ferb stopped shooting, the robot stopped spinning. It was fine and deflected bullets lay across the floor around it. Ferb had already reloaded and was shooting again, but this time was trying to shoot around the spear. He ran to sides of the robot, but the spinning spear moved with him. Phineas fired his own bullets to the robot's other side, but it deflected them with the other spear. Even when Isabella shot at it, it positioned its spears to block every bullet.

"We can't beat this thing Phineas," Isabella said as her clip emptied out. She pulled back to reload and Phineas followed.

"What do you suggest we do then?" Phineas asked, preparing to fire again.

"You and Ferb go on ahead. I'll hold off this thing until you can shut down all the robots," Isabella told him calmly.

"No," he responded as he tried to line up the best shot possible.

"Phineas, stop being so overprotective when everyone's life is at stake! You can't expect us to survive if you can't even believe in me!" she yelled, causing Phineas to turn around in shock.

"I do-"he tried to say.

"Don't you say you believe in me! You've only been protecting me like a fragile little girl this whole time. I've done dangerous things in the past, and I'll do them again. I'm stronger than you give me credit for. Just trust that I can do this and I'll promise you that I'll come back for you to protect," she said, actually causing Phineas's jaw to drop for a second. Phineas looked over her as she took out a pink headband and tied it around her forehead. "Please, just go save everyone," she begged him. "And me."

"Alright," he finally answered. "You just come back," he said as he stood, looking for what door Mitch had taken them through to get to the computer room the first time they had come here. When he recognized it, he ran. "Come on Ferb!" he yelled. His step brother stopped firing and followed. The strange robot tried to follow, but Isabella fired at it, forcing it to stop and block the bullets.

"So you can't move while deflecting bullets, can you?" she asked confidently.

"You've done wrong selecting Colloony to be your opponent," he hissed in his metallic voice. Isabella smiled and raised her gun again and fired, holding the monster in place. When her clip emptied, Colloony charged at her, stabbing with a spear. Isabella rolled away while drawing another clip. She jumped up and replaced the clip, opening fire again. _Please hurry Phineas_ she prayed.

&?&?&?&?&?

_Somewhere in Danville_

"This is kinda fun," Adyson said as the last robot of the group fell from her gun. "I hope there are stronger robots out besides these ones."

"Why do you want something harder to kill?" Gretchen asked in surprise. She had already known Adyson enjoyed a fight as much as any guy, but this was pretty strange. Buford was ignoring them, focused entirely on cleaning his rocket launcher.

"So I've got an excuse to use these," she answered, pulling out another clip of bullets. It was a different color, but other than that it was the same as the other clips.

"So you can use painted bullets?" Gretchen asked, once again confused by her friend.

"These are special bullets me and Ferb made. They're special, armor-piercing bullets," she said, seeming embarrassed at the mention of Ferb. "We spent two months on these before they finally worked."

"You worked with Ferb for two months," Gretchen asked, her tone dripping with malice.

"No, longer. He had me teach him how to make guns and other weapons. In fact, we made every weapon in the armory," she explained as she put the clip away. She was the only person Ferb had ever asked for help on building things other than Phineas. She was only asked in the first place because she was a military buff and her dad owned a gun factory. "He's really good with his hands."

"I know," Gretchen replied, turning away from her friend and headed off to see if Buford was done. When he was, the three were about to head off when they heard footsteps behind them. Adyson spun around, pointing her gun at the sound only to see Jeremy, hands raised as if in surrender.

"Hey, I'm on your side," he said, approaching the group. "Actually, I came to see if I can help."

"Can you use one of these?" Adyson asked, grabbing Buford's automatic pistol and handing it to Jeremy.

"I've used something similar once," he answered, lifting the gun and feeling the weight. "I could probably take down a few bots with this?"

"Do your best to keep up," Adyson told him before running ahead with Buford and Gretchen in tow, unaware that Candace was lost in the streets looking for him.

&?&?&?&?&?

_Roof of Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc._

"This looks like a good spot," Millie said as she put down her pack of supplies. Ginger did the same and the two girls quickly unloaded various parts and tools. With engineering speed that could only come from years of working with Phineas and Ferb, they had their machine gun turret ready on thirty minutes. With careful aiming and a strong grip, they had three groups taken down quickly.

"Let's take a break," Ginger suggested, her hands burning from gripping the controls so tight. Millie agreed, her hands suffering the same fate. The girls sat in the center of the roof staring at the sky.

"This is so surreal," Millie said, lying on her back to see the sky.

"What? That the sky is blue?" Ginger asked, tilting her head to see if there was something she was missing.

"Look at the sky. It's a bright blue with a shining sun and only a few scattered clouds," Millie pointed out.

"That's how it usually is Millie," Ginger said slowly, wondering if the chaos has finally caused her brain to snap.

"Exactly. Looking at the sky, it seems just like a normal day. It isn't dark and stormy like in all the movies. These are fights to the death happening around the city, but the sky doesn't seem to care," Millie explained, closing her eyes to enjoy the gentle breeze.

"You're right," Ginger agreed, following her friend's example. Millie may seem simple at times, but she always seems to be thinking some deep thought.

"We better get back to protecting everyone," Millie said, standing up and stretching. The two returned to the turret and began firing at more robots. _Please Phineas, end this soon_ Ginger thought as they took down another group.

&?&?&?&?&?

_The streets of Danville_

"You ready Katie?" Holly asked as she grabbed her sniper rifle.

"As ready as I'll ever be," the blond Fireside Girl responded as she grabbed the automatic pistol and sword she would use. Holly climbed to the roof of a nearby store while Katie crawled through the streets, gun at the ready. When she saw a group of robots a hundred strong, she knew she had found her target. With careful aim, she opened fire on them, holding fire long enough for the robots to chase after her.

"Run!" Holly yelled into the headset. Katie turned and ran, not even looking to see if the robots were following. She ran back to where she had started, running out of breath. She turned just in time to see robots rounding the corner. She made a desperate dive for the corner of a building, narrowly dodging the bullets. She slumped against the wall, gripping her gun tightly. _Come on Holly. It's do or die_ she thought, ready to jump out and attack. Then a sound similar to that of a bug zapper went off followed by several loud thumps. Katie walked back out into the street to see robots falling over one by one. Katie walked up to each and began to slash open their heads.

"Whew," Holly breathed a sigh of release when she saw that her jammer had been successful.

"Why are you so relieved?" Katie asked in between robot slashing. "Didn't you say you were sure it would work?"

"I meant fifty percent sure," Holly said sheepishly as she continued to monitor the jamming disks on her laptop.

"You gambled my life on the flip of a coin?!" Katie yelled, actually dropping the sword.

"Don't worry. I had a backup plan," Holly explained, trying to get out of trouble. She had actually obtained a nickname recently around the Fireside Girls as The Exploding Ferb. She had been making her own creations, but each one ended in one of two ways. They either worked out perfectly or failed spectacularly in a way that usually included (but not limited to) explosions, fires, electricity, and several hours of first aid. "This is odd," she muttered as she looked at her screen, ignoring Katie's complaining. "Baljeet," she said into the mic on her headset.

"Yes?" the current leader's voice spoke into her ear.

"I've been looking at the radio waves controlling the robots and it seems that there are three different sources," she explained. Baljeet was silent for a few seconds before responding.

"You're right," Baljeet replied, his voice shaking with fear and frustration. "There are three things controlling the robots. And none of them are in the space station."


	6. Meap Me in St Louis

Sorry it took me so long to update this story. I've been conflicted about posting the rest because of what I plan to happen. Finally, I decided I want people to see this. So, without furter delays, I present The Chronicles of Meap Episode 45: Meap Me in St. Louis

Meap Me in St. Louis

_Mitch's Space Station_

"Are you sure Isabella can handle that monster?" Ferb asked his brother as the two ran through the halls, gunning down every robot that showed itself.

"Yes," Phineas responded confidently, not even wanting to think what would happen if she couldn't. The brothers continued down the path until they reached another room filled with robots. The boys destroyed them all in a matter of seconds. However, when the bots were down, they saw there were two doors, each leading in a different directions. "Damn, a fork," Phineas muttered as he open each one. Both led to identical hallways, but one sloped up and the other down.

"You go up," Ferb ordered as he opened the door to the path leading down. Phineas opened his mouth to object, but Ferb just caught his look with a stone-cold stare. Ferb nodded his head towards the door. Phineas turned and ran, knowing Ferb knew best. The brothers that knew each other better than anyone else in the world were splitting up, never knowing if the next time they see each other will be with open arms or a closed body bag.

_Baljeet's Command Center_

"How is that possible?" Adyson's voiced yelled into Baljeet's ear. "I thought we were just going to be holding them off 'til Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella shut them down."

"I'm looking into it," Baljeet responded, typing on his computer faster than what should be humanly possible. However, there was encryption on the signals, making them almost impossible to be traced. But, almost impossible was a term used for most people. With Baljeet, almost impossible became slightly difficult. "Found them," he said after five minutes. "Everyone, the robots are being controlled by three Generals. I don't have their pictures, but their names are Zeus, Ares, and Hades."

"Someone likes the Greeks," Gretchen muttered.

"These robots are controlling all the other robots, but the space station is controlling these three. So, if we can beat these guys-"

"We'll stop the invasion and can pull back Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella," Millie finished for him. "Well, since these are the top robots, they won't be the basic model. Everyone, destroy any robot that looks different."

"Copy that," Buford replied as everyone else muttered a similar phrase. They were afraid knowing there were stronger robots, but at the same time happy that there might be another way out.

_Mitch's Space Station_

Ferb continued down the hallway, gun at the ready. He had already taken several twists and turns without finding another door. Every step led him deeper into the heart of the station. After what felt like forever, he finally saw a door. With his usual caution, he opened the door, ready to open fire on any robots there. What he saw was an average lab with tables covered in tubes and gizmos, bookshelves containing titles that give normal people migraines, and several computers attached to a large monitor. Standing in front of the monitor, facing the door, was a slouched over man in a lab coat with messy brown hair. This surprise of seeing another human here caused Ferb to hesitate. Just as he shook off the shock, his gun flew from his grasp. The man was pointing his own, strange green gun at Ferb, smoke coming from the barrel.

"You have a lot of courage to break into this space station," he said with a German accent. "Too bad you've wasted it," he taunted evilly as he took another shot, hitting Ferb directly in the chest.

_Same Place, Different Part_

"Shit!" Isabella yelled as she emptied another clip onto Colloony who easily deflected the bullets.

"Stop delaying the inevitable," Colloony said apathetically, lunging again. Isabella back flipped away, just avoiding the attack. She reached for another clip, unable to find one. All she had now was the blade ribbon, the martial arts headband she was wearing now, and a few smoke bombs. Without any other options, she grabbed the blade ribbon and started swinging. "How desperate," Colloony taunted as it swung its spear to block the ribbon. It was shocked when the ribbon actually dug into his spear. He pulled back, avoiding more attacks.

"This won't be as easy as you expected, will it?" Isabella retorted, preparing to strike again as he free hand dug into her pack.

"You will die," the machine declared. Isabella ran at it as she pulled out a smoke bomb and threw it at its feet. It took Colloony a half-second to adjust its vision to see through the smoke. It was able to raise his spear just in time to block the ribbon. "Foolish girl. This smoke doesn't cloud my eyes," the robot said just as he felt something cut through his back.

"You forgot the ribbon can curve!" Isabella yelled as she jumped in the air, pulling up the ribbon and creating a loud pop before slamming it to the ground. When the smoke cleared, Isabella stood over the two halves of Colloony and a popped balloon. _I've gotta help Phineas_ she thought as she ran through the door Phineas and Ferb had left through not too long ago.

_OWCA Headquarters_

"You're in charge while I'm gone," Major Monogram told his intern as he hopped into his armored chopper.

"Can you really beat Mitch?" Carl asked his boss.

"I doubt it Carl, but I need to try," his commanding officer replied as the chopper started up. "Remember: we need to protect this city, so do whatever you can Carl."

"I will sir," Carl responded as he saluted Major Monogram. The unibrowed man flew off, determined to do whatever he could to help these people.

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc._

"One more group down," Millie said as she stepped away from the turret. "Your turn," she told Ginger as she sat down and grabbed a bottle of water. "We've been at this for more than an hour, but it doesn't seem like there's any less robots."

"Let's just keep trying," Ginger said as she lined up her sights. "Hey, look. There's a helicopter and a hovercraft flying around shooting the robots."

"Looks like Baljeet got some help," Millie said happily. "Looks like we'll win this."

"Hey, did you here that?" Ginger asked, turning away from the gun.

"I only hear shooting. Why?" Millie finished as she downed the rest of the water.

"I could've sworn I heard-" Ginger cut off by a robot jumping through the floor in front of her. It wasn't like the others: It was blood red with glowing eyes and spiked maces for hands. When it was level with Ginger, it punched her in the face, sending her through the turret and over the edge of the building. Millie was unable to move as the thing turned to face her.

"Millie, what was that!" Baljeet asked through the headset.

"So, you're one of the things that've been killing my robots. Well, Ares know what to do with you," it said before charging at Millie. She thought she stepped back far enough to dodge, but one of the spikes cut through her headset and through her right eye.

"AAAGGGGHHHH!" she screamed, dropping to the ground, clutching her eye. Ares kicked her in the stomach, sending her rolling over to the edge, stopping at her backpack right on the edge.

"Such frail beings," Ares said as walked towards her, ready to finish her off. He was just about to punch down, crushing her skull when she grabbed her backpack and rolled over the edge, narrowly avoiding the killing blow. As she fell, she slipped on the backpack and pressed a button, causing a glider to out from the back. She heard Ares laughing as she flew away, eventually landing in a building.

_Baljeet's Command Center_

"Millie! Ginger! Dammit, one of you answer me!" Baljeet yelled into his headset. "I think they're dead."

"Let's go," Django said, grabbing a gun and some body armor. He tossed another set of gear to Irving who donned it.

"You can't leave now," Baljeet objected.

"We need to. Be honest Baljeet. You don't need us here. We need to get out there and help our friends," Django said as he and Irving entered the elevator.

"Be careful," Baljeet said as he watched the elevator shoot towards the battlefield on the surface.


	7. Meap and my Monkey

Everybody's Got Something to Hide Except Meap and My Monkey

_Mitch's Space Station_

"How are you still standing?" Heinz asked the green haired boy. He had taken a supercharged ray gun blast straight to the heart, but he was still standing. In response, Ferb raised his right hand and, with an open palm, shot a glob of liquid at Doofenshmirtz. The professor dodged and watched the liquid hit a metal table which began to dissolve. Doof was so shocked he barely had enough time to avoid the bolt of electricity Ferb had shot at him using his left hand. Heinz was able to shoot the boy several more times, but each shot was ineffective.

"I get it," the man said, dropping his gun. "You're Floyd Elton Roderick Byron Lawrence," Heinz declared, making Ferb flinch at the sound of his full name. "You're the boy many consider to be the greatest hope for the scientific community in the world. You were laughed at when you presented the idea of weaponizing the human body. Hard to believe you succeeded. Replacing your skin with powerful body armor, putting a gun in your right arm that shoots stomach acid, and putting a blaster in your left arm that harnesses the natural electricity in the human body as an attack. I must say I'm impressed."

"My name is Ferb," Ferb hissed. Doofenshmirtz smirked as he pulled out a remote and pressed a few buttons. Several holes opened up in the walls and things looking like pizza boxes without one of the sides came out. Doof pressed one more button, causing buzz saws to start shooting out, each aiming directly at Ferb. The half-boy, half-machine dodged the saws and was able to pick two of them up. With all of his robot granted strength, he threw them at the doctor. Before the saws reached him, Doof pressed two buttons on his remote, causing giant metal spikes to shoot out from the ceiling and break the saws.

_Abandoned House in Danville_

"Dammit," Mille grumbled as she tightened the makeshift bandage around her head, covering her eye. She tried to stand up, but fell over almost immediately. It took all her willpower not to scream out from pain. She knew then that her rough landing must've broken her right leg. Without any other options, she pulled herself over to the wall and propped herself up so she was facing the door. She reached into her bag and pulled out a magnum with specialized exploding ammo. If she was going to die, she was going to destroy as many robots as possible.

_Streets of Danville_

"This is horrible," Django said as he looked down on what would've been the corpse of his friend, but instead was a gory mush that had several bones and clothes in it. Django turned away from the sight and dropped to his knees before vomiting. Irving didn't look, knowing it would be too much for him.

"What could've done that?" Django asked after he finished

"I just looked over my record of the area, and it seems that Ares was near that area when both Ginger and Millie disappeared," Baljeet explained while sounding like he was fighting back a torrent of tears. "It seems that Millie was on the other side of the building, so go try to find her."

"Let's go Irving," Django said, rushing off to circle the building. Irving followed, gun at the ready.

_The edge of Danville_

"Buford, I need you back here," Baljeet said into the headsets.

"Alright dweeb, I'll be right there," Buford responded. "Hey, take this," Buford said, handing his rocket launcher to Jeremy. The bully grabbed the older boy's pistol before running back towards the mission control.

"Let's keep going," Adyson said as she continued to sneak through the streets. The three spotted another group of robots, but quickly dispatched them.

"This is almost too easy," Adyson said as the last robot fell. She heard footsteps from behind them and whipped around, gun raised and pointing at the threat. She was surprised to see both Candace and Stacey standing there, arms in the air. Adyson lowered the gun, trying to get over the sudden adrenaline rush.

"Jeremy!" Candace yelled, running into his arms, completely ignorant of the massive rocket launcher he was carrying.

"Candace, what are you doing here?" Jeremy asked with the strangest mix of happiness, surprise, and fear. He tried to return the hug, but that was pretty difficult while trying not to drop the rocket launcher.

"Stacey and I were going to your concert when the robots attacked. We were hoping to help you," she explained, finally backing away from him.

"Hey, let's get to the roof of this building and see what's around here," Gretchen interjected, reminding everyone that this was a battlefield.

"We'll try to find a path to send you to City Hall," Jeremy told the teenage girls as they climbed the building.

"No way!" Candace objected. "You guys are fighting to protect Danville, and so will we." Stacey nodded in agreement with her friend's sentiment.

Jeremy sighed. He knew that Candace's mind was almost unchangeable. "Adyson, do you have any more machine pistols?"

"Nope. I got a pair of Uzis, a modified sniper rifle, and a shotgun though," Adyson replied. The other four looked at her backpack, wondering how on Earth she fit all of those weapons plus whatever else she had in there.

"Just the Uzis please," Jeremy responded. Adyson complied, giving an Uzis plus plenty of ammo to the other girls.

"Guys, you need to come see this!" Gretchen called from the roof. The four ran up the staircase and found themselves on the roof with the other Fireside girl.

"What's-"Adyson started to say, but stopped when she looked where Gretchen was staring. A massive metal ball was rolling towards. It was a chrome ball almost fifty feet in diameter. There was no sign that there were separate plates making it up. In a single movement, Adyson grabbed her AK-47 and opened fire on the monstrosity. Gretchen, Candace, and Stacey all did the same.

"No way," Adyson breathed when her clip was emptied. There wasn't a mark on the steadily approaching machine. "Everyone, get off the roof now!" she yelled. She ran to edge and jumped to the roof of another nearby building. The others followed her, unsure of what she saw. When they looked back, they saw a metal tentacle ripping through the building they had been on only moments ago.

"What was that!" Candace yelled as she fell to the ground.

"Zeus. A military project my father was working on but was abandoned when it was realized that the building of it would cost a trillion dollars," Adyson explained, dark emotions in her heart. "It senses people through vibrations in the ground and by calculating the trajectory of projectiles that hit it. Its outside shell is missile proof, making bullets as effective as spitballs."

"Are you saying we can't beat it!" Gretchen yelled at her fearfully.

"No. I found a weakness in the plans. That was another reason production was stopped. However, it's not easy to pull off," Adyson explained as she watched Zeus destroy other buildings with stunning ease. She knew that even if they went through and succeeded with her plan, they would be lucky if only one of them died.

"Tell us what to do," Jeremy, Gretchen, Candace, and Stacey all asked simultaneously. Adyson was about to inform them of these risks when she saw their eyes. They all knew what they were risking, and they were ready for it.

"Alright, here's the plan," Adyson started. "I'm going to modify my sniper rifle to fire this," she said as she reached into her bag and pulled out a nine-inch long, one inch wide bullet with a razor sharp point. "Another military secret. But before I shoot it, I'll use my AK to shoot a target for Jeremy to hit with his rocket launcher. This will make an open hole for me to fire straight into the center, disabling it."

"Didn't you say it was bulletproof?" Stacey asked.

"I have special bullets that will be able to do some damage," she explained.

"What do you need us to do?" Gretchen asked, signaling at herself, Candace, and Stacey.

"When I start the modifications, I won't be able to leave here. It'll take me two and a half minutes. During that time, I need you three to distract it," Adyson explained, expecting heavy resistance. Instead, all three stood up and got ready to run down to the streets.

"You better finish fast," Candace said. With that, the three charged down to the street below. As their guns started flaring, Adyson had already finished with the cartridge. Jeremy looked on, wishing with every ounce of his being that Candace would be alright.

_Streets of Danville_

"Irving, look!" Django said, pointing at a group of robots that seemed to be shooting at each other. The pair had to focus to see they weren't shooting at each other, but at what appeared to be a shadow weaving itself among the robots. One by one, the robots fell from their allies attacks until only one remained. The shadow kicked this one in the face sending its head far away from the collapsing body. The shadow stood up and brushed its hair behind its ears, revealing to the boys that this wasn't a shadow, but a woman in all black clothes with dark hair

"Hey, Vanessa!" Django yelled, calling the girl's attention. They had met before during one of Phineas and Ferb's crazy adventures. The two ran up to her, guns pointing at the ground to make sure she didn't think they were about to kill her.

"Django, Irving, what are you guys doing here?" she asked.

"We're looking for Millie," Django replied.

"Millie," Vanessa started. "Is she that Fireside Girl with the yellow bow in her hair?"

"That's the one," Django responded. "Have you seen her?"

"Yeah. She was on a glider coming down from my dad's building," Vanessa explained. "I think she landed in that building over there," she explained, pointing at a building. Without another word, Django ran there, Irving and Vanessa following. A minute later, Django opened the door leading into the room that had the window Vanessa had seen Millie enter through. Sure enough, Millie was there, lying against the wall, a magnum at her side.

"Millie!" Django yelled, running to her side. Her eye fluttered open to see his worried face.

"Django," she said, relieved.

"Millie, what happened to your face?" he asked.

"A robot hit me. I think I lost my eye," she explained.

"Hurry it up. We gotta get out of here soon," Irving said as he walked over to the window. He looked around for robots while Django fussed over her. Suddenly, they heard the sound of glass breaking from the window. They all turned to see Irving falling over. When he hit the ground, they all saw that his left lens was broken. Instead of an eye, he had a small, bullet-shaped hole in its place.

_Baljeet's Command Center_

"What do you need, nerd?" Buford asked as he came down the elevator. Baljeet was so typing furiously he didn't even look up.

"On the table," he told the bully. Buford saw a single one-foot diameter disk made of clear and see-through blue plastic with a button on top. Buford picked it up and examined it. After thorough investigation, he came to a certain conclusion: it was not edible. With no other idea of what to do, he pressed the button. The disk opened up and clamped onto Buford's stomach where it began to cover his whole body.

"What the hell!" Buford yelled when the disk was done. His whole body was covered in white and blue armor. He even had shoulder pads, kneepads, various pieces of armor, and a helmet with a visor. On his back was a high-powered rifle and he had matching handguns on his sides, all of the same blue and white pattern.

"It's a special bio armor I just finished. It'll enhance your physical abilities far beyond whatever you even dreamed you could do."

"What am I supposed to do with this?" the bully asked as he tested the weight of the rifle.

"Destroy Ares," Baljeet growled, an unparalleled murderous rage in his voice. Buford couldn't make fun him now. Hell, he was afraid of Baljeet right now.

"Alright. I will," Buford said as he stepped back into the elevator.

"Ares is in the park now. Make him pay," Baljeet ordered. When Buford reached the surface, he ran. He ran faster than he ever had before. Normally, he would be cheering and doing tricks, but he didn't want to now. He jumped and soared over a building, moving closer and closer to where Ares was. When he reached the park, he saw the monster standing there as if he had been waiting for him. The two caught each other's eyes before charging at each other, fists swinging.

_Mitch's Space Station_

"MITCH!" Phineas roared as he opened the door to central command. The tall alien stood at the ready, a longsword in his hand.

"You've interfered long enough," Mitch responded. He had traveled around the universe capturing exotic beasts, but this was a strange sight even to his eyes. A red-head teen standing before him with a small pack and a knife while wearing a blue headband.

"I'll make you pay for all the people that you've killed!" Phineas declared.

"That isn't in your power boy," Mitch responded. With that, the two lunged at each, brandishing their blades, knowing only one of them would survive this.

&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?

Well, there ya go. If all goes according to plan, there will only be two more chapters. Until then, please review to make the next chapter come out sooner.


	8. Meap Your Maker

It's time for chapter eight. I'm not going to extend this story so I don't sacrifice the original intent of this story. I hope you all enjoy the shocking chapter before the conclusion of Meapless in Seattle.

Meap Your Maker

_Danville Park_

Fists (or in Ares' case, spiked balls) were flying. The only blocking occurred when two punches collided midair. To these warriors, blocking just delayed the inevitable. Instead of trying to prevent damage to themselves, they were trying to destroy the other. After what felt like hours to the brawlers, Buford landed a strong uppercut on Ares' while the boy was hit in gut by the monster's attack. Both of them fell back before falling back into fighting stances. However, they let the five foot gap remain between them. In their mind/hard drive, the two went over the fight, desperate to realize their adversary's weakness. Buford had done things like this a lot. He had been in more fights than most people see on a screen in a year. Finally, he realized where Ares' weak point was. However, he couldn't picture it. He tried to visualize until he realized that his mind wouldn't let him see it. He had never been in a situation when a minor slipup from either party wouldn't result in just losing, but death. He had an adrenaline high right now and he sure as hell wasn't about to end it.

Buford flew at Ares again, throwing another punch. Ares jumped, causing Buford to miss and stumble forward. When the machine came back down, he kicked Buford in the back of the head, sending the bully rolling away. When he picked himself up, he could see a red smear on the visor. When he focused, he could see his reflection showing that he had had two bad cuts; one on his fore head and one under his left eye. Both were bleeding a lot more than what could be considered safe. The pain shocked him back to reality, reminding him that his favorite victim and best friend had trusted him to avenge their fallen comrade. Buford stood up to see Ares waiting for the boy to attack. The robot was having a similar sensation to what Buford was having not too long ago. When a fighter forgets himself and lets his combat junkie surface, that's what kills talented people. In a single, fluid motion, Buford dropped to one knee and drew his rifle. Before Ares could respond to the change in tactics, Buford had lined up and fired, sending an energy bullet. The robot dodged, but barely. Realizing slow, powerful attacks wouldn't beat this thing; Buford tossed aside the rifle and pulled out the twin pistols. By this time, Ares was charging him. Buford rolled to the side in a dodge. He jumped up, turned around, and shot. A few of the attacks hit, but most were missed by Ares' super robotic dodging ability.

"Let's end this!" Buford roared as he ran at the mechanical monstrosity. Ares agreed, taking the same action. Anything that had been held back in their first exchange was gone, replaced by an overwhelming need to destroy their enemy. Every punch sent pieces of armor flying from both fighters. One of Ares' hits landed on Buford's forearm. He immediately knew it was broken. Still, he fought on with both arms. Every part of him was screaming in agony, but he was able to brush it off. He was entirely focused on the fight. Not even the blood that made it look like he had a tribal tattoo on his face bothered him. Then he saw Ares fist coming towards his face. He tried to dodge it, but his body stopped. He was dizzy from blood loss. His mind screamed orders that his body just couldn't follow. Ares fist smashed the visor and hit Buford. The bully soared through the air, blood raining from his broken helmet, before he hit the ground.

He did not get up.

_Buford's mind_

_This is it, isn't it_ he realized as he lay there. Buford tried to move, but not even the smallest motion was possible. _Damn it! Damn it! DAMN IT! MOVE!_ he ordered himself. Still, he wasn't able to move. Finally, he stopped struggling and did the one action he was still capable of. He cried.

He cried for all those that had died and that will die. He cried for his friends he'll never see again. But mostly, he cried for himself. He bullied everyone constantly in an attempt to hide his pain and to gain attention. No one knew that he actually cried every night before he fell asleep. Years had passed with him pushing everyone away. Then he met Baljeet. That wimpy exchange student couldn't fight to save his life and was awkward in any situation that didn't involve tests. But he opened his arms to Buford. Originally, Buford found the boy annoying and wanted to hurt him so he would leave, but that was temporary. Now, he found himself looking for the Indian boy every time he was with his friends. And now, the one time the boy asked for something in return, Buford failed him.

_I'm sorry little buddy_ he thought before he fell into a sleep he would not wake from.

_Danville Park_

"Fucking brat," Ares hissed. Its body was badly damaged. It would be in serious danger if anyone attacked it now. Just then, dozens of robots walked into the clear. The robot smiled, knowing it would be safe.

Then it saw two girls among them. One was blond and seemed disinterested. The other was a black girl that focused intensely on her laptop. With a shocking realization, bullets began to pelt it, ripping through where Buford broke off its armor. In a desperate move, it pointed one of its fist spikes at the black girl's laptop. The spike flew through the air as bullets filled up Ares. As the spike traveled through the computer, Ares exploded.

Katie watched in horror as Holly's laptop was ripped apart and a spike pierced her stomach. Holly cried out and dropped to the ground. Katie followed, trying to support her friend. Back at the tree base, Baljeet heard more bullets.

_Mitch's Space Station_

Ferb landed after dodging yet another buzz saw. The entire lab was destroyed by acid, electricity, buzz saws, and countless other unrecognizable things. The pair had been going at it far longer than either could remember, but it wasn't over yet. Doofenshmirtz's face was contorted in deep think when he finally got an idea. He knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that he could beat Ferb. He pressed a button on his remote, shooting another metal spike out of the wall and towards Ferb. Ferb flipped over it and landed on the spike, balancing himself with both feet and one hand on the spike. The boy shot a blast of electricity at Doofenshmirtz, but the scientist foresaw this. With the push of another button, another metal spike shot through the first and intercepted the electric shock. The electricity traveled through the second spike, back to the first, and into Ferb's hand. The green-haired boy regretted making the electric shocks as strong as lightning bolts as he toppled over, hitting the linoleum tiles.

"I won! I won!" Doof cheered as he jumped from one foot to the other, making it unclear whether he won a fight to the death or a kickball game. Ferb watched from his uncomfortable position in shock. He wasn't dead and Doof knew it. _Maybe he doesn't want people die_ Ferb thought. It was an unlikely thought, but the boy didn't have many other options. Ferb reached into his bag and pulled out a disk that resembled an oversized pocket watch. It actually was a screen that let him see anywhere he wanted to on Earth using various satellites he had sent into orbit. He worked quickly, knowing he didn't have much time.

"Heinz," the boy weakly said, calling his enemy's attention. When Doofenshmirtz looked up, Ferb used all his strength to slide the disk to the doctor's feet. Doof picked it up; cautious it might be an explosive. When he looked at it, he forgot all his fears.

"Vanessa!" he yelled. He watched his daughter fight the robots, almost getting killed dozens of times, before being pinned in a building by sniper bots. "How can so many people be dead? Mitch and Balloony said they would just scare them. No one was supposed to die," Doofenshmirtz said as he dropped the disk and fell over. He spent seconds in self-pity before standing again, new determination in his eyes.

"Ferb, can you stand?" he asked the prodigy. Ferb shook his head as he pulled himself over to the wall. "Stay here. I'm going to avenge the people of the Tri-State Area," he hissed as he grabbed his ray gun and ran out the door. When the scientist was gone, Ferb began to treat his body. One problem with his biotic body was that took forever to heal.

_The outskirts of Danville_

"Finished!" Adyson yelled as she laid the modified sniper rifle on her side. As she grabbed her AK-47 and loaded the special clip, Jeremy watched fearfully as his girlfriend dodged attacks from the land bound death star. He knew that if she hadn't faced all those experiences with Phineas and Ferb, she would probably be dead by now. "Jeremy, be ready fire on my command!" Adyson yelled, shocking the nineteen-year old boy back to this twisted reality.

"Ready!" he answered, pulling up the rocket launcher. With that, Adyson opened fire on the monstrosity. She shot perfectly, even taking Zeus' spin into account. She smiled when she saw the circle appearing on the metal shell. These bullets had five layers to them. It took Ferb and her a year to perfect, but it was all worth it now. The bullets were a metal core, a glass coat over that, a layer of PH level point one acid, than another layer of glass, and finally a metal coat over that. When the bullet hits something it can't pierce, it splashes acid on it.

"Now!" Adyson yelled. Jeremy fired, and the rocket went straight into the center of the circle. There was smoke, but Adyson heard the most beautiful sound of her entire life. It was the sound of a metal disc hitting the ground.

"Did it work?" Jeremy asked. Adyson didn't answer as she picked up the sniper rifle and prepared a shot, waiting for the smoke to clear. She watched, feeling that these several seconds were actually full days instead.

Then she saw it; a hole maybe a foot across. She already had her rifle lined up to the center of the hole. She fired, knowing the bullet would go straight through. But when she fired, something went wrong. Her right arm which was both shooting the trigger and had the rifle supported against her shoulder. Now it fell out, lying limp. However, Adyson didn't notice. She was too busy screaming as tears flowed down her face. She saw the bullet halfway imbedded in Zeus' armor, a centimeter at most below the hole.

"No," Jeremy breathed. All five of them could see Adyson had missed. Gretchen dropped her pistol and grabbed two grenades. She pulled the pins and jumped into the air. She threw them both at the hole as Zeus giant, mechanical arm shot. Gretchen was hit. She flew through the air before crashing into a building head first. Zeus then rotated so the hole was directly on top, a place where no one could reach. The four living people stopped moving, unable to find the will to keep fighting.

They were woken up by the sound of machine gun fire. They looked up to see a hovercraft soaring straight down, filling Zeus with lead. When the machine pulled away, Zeus wasn't moving. Adyson could tell it was beaten. As soon as she recovered from her shock, she resumed crying.

_Mitch's Space Station_

Phineas slashed at Mitch again. The alien dodged and kicked the boy, sending him falling back several feet. Phineas dropped to one knee, sweat pouring off his brow as he breathed so hard that his lungs were to the point of bursting. Mitch wasn't showing any mercy, attacking his down opponent. Phineas narrowly blocked each swing of the sword, though he couldn't even try to launch a counter attack. Every swing was closer to ending his short life, and he had no way of stopping them.

"Prepare to die," Mitch declared as he kept up his relentless assault. Just as Phineas thought his stamina was gone, the eastern wall blew away. A man tumbled into the room and kicked Mitch in the face. The man stood up as Mitch rolled across the room. He had a buzz cut and a thick moustache, both all white. He wore a green outfit on with a double M on the chest.

"Are you alright?" the man asked as he crouched down to Phineas' level. Phineas nodded as he stood up. Knowing he had an ally somehow reenergized him.

"Major Monogram," Mitch hissed as he stood again.

"It's been awhile, Mitch," Monogram responded, dropping into a martial arts pose.

"It must've been thirty years since we last fought," Mitch said before lunging. The Major dodged and countered with a punch. Mitch easily blocked and tried to attack with sword again, but suddenly had to block Phineas' knife. The two humans battled the alien, forcing him to take the defensive. Mitch had to keep retreating, but he made sure to turn to avoid being backed into a corner.

"You won't win," Major Monogram declared. Phineas and he had pushed the alien almost to the entrance of the room.

"Phineas!" all three of them heard along with the sound of the door opening. Mitch spun with his sword held out. Phineas once heard that in times of true hopelessness and despair, the world becomes slow motion. He never believed it before, but now he knew it happens. Mitch's swing hit Isabella's waist and made a long, deep cut. It seemed like hours in comparison to the actual split-second it took up. Another day passed in his mind as she fell to the ground. Phineas forgot Mitch, Major Monogram, the slaughter going on below them, and the entire world. The only thing that mattered now was getting to Isabella. Phineas actually jumped over Mitch to reach the fallen girl. Monogram and Mitch continued to fight around the room, but Phineas ignored them.

"Isabella! Isabella!" he cried, holding the girl's face. Her eyes were closed and her breathing shallow. It didn't take a doctor to know she was dying. "Wait, I can help you," he said, not expecting a response as he pulled out a tube from his pouch. He squirted the contents into his palm and started rubbing the contents into her wound. The angles seemed to sing when he saw the wound closing from rapidly regenerating skin.

"Isabella," he breathed. He looked down at her, but she didn't look any better. He looked at the wound again and realized what was wrong. In that short moment, she had lost way too much blood. He grabbed a single red pill and tried to put it in Isabella's mouth. He remembered Baljeet saying this would temporarily accelerate blood production. "Please to chew this," he begged her as he placed it in her mouth. Her mouth started to move, but was just too weak. The pill fell out and landed on the ground. Without even thinking, Phineas grabbed the pill, put it in his mouth, and started chewing. When it was reduced to a pulp, he grabbed Isabella and kissed her. When the pulp was successfully transferred, he pulled back. "You need to stay alive," he told her. "I never got to tell you," he mumbled as he laid her down gently.

Phineas reached into his bag and grabbed his last smoke bomb before running at Mitch. As he threw it, Mitch sent Major Monogram flying away with a kick. As the older man crashed into the wall, smoke engulfed the alien. Mitch watched until he saw that telltale orange and white striped shirt in the air. He knew the kid must be trying for an overhead strike to finish him off. Mitch lunged with his long sword and pierced the stripes in the left chest.

The blade pierced his heart, causing incredible pain. As the blade was removed, the body fell, lifeless, to the ground. Blood slowly seeped out and coated the ground.

"I can't believe you did that," Major Monogram stuttered.

"I know," a shirtless Phineas responded as he stood over Mitch's body. He dropped the blade, unable to believe that he just killed someone.

"Mitch!" an angry German voice bellowed from the hallway. The door opened to show a hunched over man in a lab coat brandishing a strange gun. When he saw Mitch's body in a puddle of blood, his gun and jaw dropped.

"Hey, can you help us?" Phineas asked as he dropped to the floor. "We need to shut down the robots."

"Of course I can. I'm Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz," he said as he ran up to the terminal. As he typed, Phineas walked over to where Isabella was. He checked her pulse to find she was breathing normally.

"Thank you," he mumbled as he pulled her unconscious body into a hug. He knew right then that he had to tell Isabella how he felt.

"All the robots are disabled," Doof told the two conscious warriors. For the first time since the invasion, they could all breathe easy.

"I'm impressed," a demonic sounding voice sounded all around them. The screen blanked out and became the image of a strange green robot with serpentine features.

"Hades, I shut you down!" Doof yelled at the robot.

"Actually, you didn't. I achieved sentience seven minutes, thirty-four seconds ago," the robot explained with a sadistic tone. "And I believe that deserves a celebration." The humans just stared in disbelief. "I've taken over the United States' nuclear arsenal. In a few minutes, the entire city of Danville will be a radioactive crater."

"That can't be!" Major Monogram screamed, rushing at the monitor.

"It's very well is!" the machine responded before cackling like an old witch. This whole time, no one had noticed the smoke coming out of the machines behind Hades. In the middle of a laugh, the entire room it was in exploded. The screen turned to static before showing what appeared to be a college kid.

"Major Monogram!" he yelled. "I just hacked and destroyed Hades like you ordered."

"Thank God, Carl. You saved us," the older man said.

"Actually, I didn't," Carl said, tears forming in his eyes. "I can't stop the missile. In ten minutes-"he stopped, unable to finish that. Monogram fell to his knees, staring into space. He had failed. Phineas just held Isabella tighter, crying harder than he ever had before. Doof pulled out the disk and saw Vanessa helping a boy carry a crying girl. He put the disk back in his pocket and approached the controls.

"Major Monogram. Grab those kids and get out of here," he ordered. Monogram was about to object, but he saw Doofenshmirtz's determined expression and couldn't say no.

"Good luck, Agent D," he said as he picked up Phineas and Isabella, both of whom were unconscious. He pressed a button on his watch and ran for the hole he made. He jumped from it and landed in a waiting hovercraft.

"Thanks Agent P," he told the O.W.C.A.'s best agent who responded with his usual platypus chatter.

"Vanessa, I'm sorry I wasn't a better father," he mumbled as he took one last look at the disk before taking the controls. He flew straight out, way above the nuclear blast radius. _Good bye _he thought as he crashed into the incoming nuclear missile. Below, all of Danville was bathed in the light of a magnificent explosion.

&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?

Well, there you go. Only one chapter left. Look out for Episode 48 of the Chronicles of Meap: Meap of Faith.


	9. Meap of Faith

Meap of Faith

_Danville Hospital_

Isabella looked out of the window to watch the people that were setting up a makeshift stage in front of the hospital. She sighed and returned to the drab bed in this drab room. It had been three months since the invasion occurred, but it didn't seem like that to her. To Isabella, it felt like it happened both years ago and yesterday. She had been living in the hospital ever since. The paste that Phineas used to heal her wasn't intended for such a large cut. It was only a temporary fix before it fell apart. They said she was lucky to have survived that wound with the injuries she did, but one injury made her wish she had died. When she started thinking of the injuries she had suffered, she couldn't bare it. She shook her head and tried to think of something else.

"Isabella, you there?" a soft voice asked, accompanying the knock that sounded on her door.

"Come in," she responded as she pulled a blanket over herself. The door opened to let Phineas in. He was carrying a few flowers that he silently handed to her.

"Thank you," she said as she put them in the vase by her bed. Phineas had come every day since the invasion, bringing flowers three times a week. Even though his average visit was two hours long, they spent most of the time in silence. Both would ask the other how they were doing at least five times. However, there company meant more to each other than what could ever be described by words. In these new chaotic times, they were more than just friends. They reminded each other of a time where every day was fun and happy. It wasn't an exaggeration to say they were what kept each other sane.

"Isabella," Phineas started awkwardly after maybe twenty minutes of silence, "you know about that Spirit of Danville concert they're holding today, right?"

"Yeah," she responded, almost as awkward as Phineas, "They're putting it on outside the hospital."

"Do you wanna watch it with me?" he asked, his entire face turning red. Isabella's mind started going a thousand miles a minute, wondering if this could be a date.

"Of course!" she blurted out. She covered her mouth when she realized what she had said. She looked away from Phineas so he wouldn't see her face was even darker shade of red than his. "Where do you want to watch it?" she asked after another long period of silence.

"No one's allowed on roof," he responded with his usual smile. It took Isabella a few seconds to realize what he meant before returning the smile. He looked like he was about to say something more, but he was interrupted by someone else entering the room. Both young teens turned to see Django entering the room with a cloth-covered rectangle twice his size.

"Hey guys," he called from behind the thing.

"What is that?" Phineas asked as he rushed over to help his friend. The two eventually set down the object so it was leaning against the wall in front of Isabella's bed.

"I just finished last night and I wanted to give it to you guys," he explained as he gripped the cloth. Phineas and Isabella moved closer to see the object better as he yanked off the cloth. They were both speechless as they stared at his painting. On the right side, Isabella was surrounded by the Fireside Girls, all of which seemed to be simply enjoying themselves. On the left, Buford was playfully noogieing Baljeet. In the center were Phineas and Ferb looking over some blueprints. In the lower left corner, Irving was taking a picture of the scene while Django painted it in the lower right corner. At the top of the painting in beautiful letters were the words _The Heroes of Danville_.

"Django, it's…" Isabella tried to say, but she couldn't find the words.

"See ya guys later," Django said as he ran out. They both understood why. Ever since the invasion, Django had a lot of trouble being in wide open spaces and being rooms with windows. He got off easy in comparison to Millie and Baljeet. Millie was similar to before, but she just wasn't all there. You would need to shout her name before she would notice you. Also, she passed time just staring into space. She didn't do much of anything. Django was almost always with her, trying to help. Baljeet was even worse. He blamed himself for the deaths of everyone. That pressure was too much for him and he snapped. His parents took him back to India, hoping that his home country would help him recover. Adyson had retained her sanity, but she lost use of her right arm due to the recoil of a really powerful gun. When the army learned that she had been the one responsible for the destruction of Zeus they hired her as a military advisor, calling her a prodigy. She was then flown off to a military base somewhere they wouldn't tell her friends.

"Meet me there at six Isabella," Phineas said as he turned to leave. Isabella wanted to call him back, but decided not to. He was also dealing with a lot. She didn't want to bother him. She'd wait for six.

&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?

"Phineas," Isabella said as she ran up to him. He was already waiting on the edge of the roof. Some of the bands had already gone on, but there were more coming. This catastrophe had achieved global scale news. Across the country, aid was coming in to assist rebuilding efforts and the families hurt by the event. Some people said Danville deserved this because they recently passed some laws that they considered too liberal or too conservative or too whatever. Everyone who said that lost all their credibility and was kicked off the air. No one could seriously or sanely say that innocent people deserved to be slaughtered like that. The Spirit of Danville event was both a fundraising event and a way to motivate the citizens of Danville.

"Hey Isabella," Phineas greeted her and motioned for her to take a seat next to him. There was an endless variety of people and genres. There were bands as famous as Queen to singers like Nina Ferraro, who had only recently appeared on the music scene, to everything in between. All genres were represented with rappers, country singers, rock stars, and Weird Al. Only the pickiest of the picky wouldn't find something they liked playing. Some songs Phineas and Isabella danced to, others they just listened to, and some they tried desperately to block out. But the whole time, they were smiling.

"Isabella, thanks for coming with me," Phineas said as 3 Doors Down finished up The Champion in Me. "I don't think I could've gone without you."

"I know you miss Ferb," she replied. During the invasion, Phineas' mom had been killed. Ferb's body was never found, but he was declared dead. Now it was just Phineas, Candace, and their stepdad Lawrence.

"Time heals all wounds," he replied, looking emptily toward the stage that was currently switching bands.

"Not all wounds," Isabella mumbled as her hand moved to her waist. Phineas immediately regretted what he said. The cut Mitch had made on Isabella was really deep. To prevent infection, the doctors had to perform a hysterectomy. While she was alive, she was faced with a daunting fact. She would never be able to have a child. Phineas didn't speak. He just wrapped an arm around Isabella and pulled her close to him. That's when they saw Jeremy, Coltrane, and Miles take the stage. They didn't speak out about the incident. They just started playing a cover of Survive by Rise Against. After that, they played Sweet Victory and This is War. Then they began playing their own original songs. Isabella and Phineas danced to most of these. Their second-to-last song was slow, so Phineas were dancing much closer than usual. When the song ended, they didn't separate.

"Everyone, we're going to play our last song now!" Jeremy called out. "Hello."

"Hello," Coltrane said into his microphone.

"Hello," Miles said. And then he began drumming. They were playing How Far We've Come. Still, Isabella and Phineas stayed together.

"Isabella, I've decided something," Phineas said to her.

"What's that?" she asked, curious as to why he was being so serious.

"I'm going to become a doctor. I'll find a way to cure you," he explained, his eyes full of determination.

"You don't need to do that," she replied when she could finally find her voice. She was flattered, but she didn't see why he had to go that far for her.

"Yes, I do," he responded, looking deeply into her eyes as one of his hands came up to cup her cheek. "Isabella," he said with a tenderness that made her name sound like a prayer.

"Phineas," she said with an equally devout voice.

"I love you," he declared to the girl in the hospital gown on top of the hospital. What surprised Isabella wasn't his feelings, but the fact she wasn't surprised by them. This whole time, somewhere in the back of her mind, she had known. That didn't make her any less happy to hear the words out loud.

"Me too Phineas," she responded. The young couple's eyes were locked together as their faces drew closer.

"I'll be with you forever," Phineas whispered.

&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?

The ending to How Far We've Come was spectacular with fireworks lighting up the entire night sky. Also, rumor has it that, if you looked closely, you could see the silhouette of a pair of lovers kissing on the roof of the hospital. Whether or not the story is true, it made that night even more magical.


End file.
